Combine imagery
The Combine heavily relies on imagery through logos and propaganda posters to assure their influence on Earth and recall their presence to Earth's residents. The Combine imagery is quite abstract, and the messages can be very subtle. Two prominent symbols of the Combine can be identified. They can be seen throughout the game on Combine structures, propaganda posters, directly painted on walls, and on various Combine forces. "Claw" Combine logo The common Combine logo consists of a circle inside of a sharp edged claw shape, and recalls in style the utilitarian architecture of the Combine. The circle inside the claw probably symbolizes domination and control over everything. It could also be seen to symbolize slavery of other species (the circle being a planet), the control of fertility (the circle being an egg, thus referring to the Suppression Field), and life and existence itself. Being that the Combine have control of almost every resource and media outlet, such an abstract symbol can be communicated and understood universally. That logo can be found on propaganda posters scattered around City 17 and its sector, behind Breen during his Breencasts, on several Synth units such as the Combine Dropship, the Shield Scanner, the Advisor Pod (in dark red for the two first ones and white for the latter), and other units such as the Stalker (on the small box attached to its belt), the Nova Prospekt Prison Guard, and the Overwatch Elite, the circle replaced in this one by a cracked skull, the only Combine imagery that indicates hostility or threat. Gallery Pre-release File:Citadel e3 terminal logo.svg|Claw Combine logo seen on the Citadel model featured in the map "e3_terminal". Retail File:Combine main logo.svg|Standard claw logo, from the "dove" poster. File:Shield scanner - dropship logo.svg|Claw logo featured on Shield Scanners and Dropships. File:Stalker logo.svg|Claw logo featured on the box attached to the Stalker's belt. File:Advisor pod logo.svg|Claw logo featured on the back of the Advisor Pod. File:314 urb-loc 0017.svg|Claw logo and pod ID featured on the belly of the Advisor Pod. File:Spray combine.png|Claw logo used as a spray in Half-Life 2: Deathmatch. "CMB" Combine logo The second symbol reads "CMB" in the Latin alphabet, based on or the base of the name "Combine". It is likely used only on Earth. It can be found being used with the common Combine logo, sometimes horizontal, sometimes vertical. It is found only on two Combine units, the City and Shield Scanners. Gallery File:Cmb.svg|Standard CMB logo. File:Cmb vertical.svg|Ditto, vertical version. File:City scanner cmb logo.svg|Trimmed CMB logo featured on the City Scanner. File:Shield scanner cmb logo.svg|Trimmed CMB logo featured on the Shield Scanner. "Claw" + "CMB" logo combinations Gallery Pre-release File:Signcombine001.png|Claw and CMB logos, to be used on signs. File:Signcombine002.png|Variant. File:Signcombine002b.png|Ditto, in a circle. File:CMB circle.svg|Vector version. Retail File:Claw + cmb.svg|Breencast claw + CMB logo. File:Decalsignpainted001c.png|Claw and CMB logos, directly painted on walls. File:Decalsignpainted001b.png|Ditto. File:Paperposter001a.png|Common poster seen throughout the games, with a flying dove. File:Paperposter001b.png|Dirty version. File:Breen entrance.jpg|As seen above Breen's office entrance in the Citadel. File:Paperposter002a.png|Common poster with a blue sky background, and an upside down, transparent logo. File:Paperposter002b.png|Dirty version. File:Paperposter003a.png|Common poster, green with a crowd, also used for the Breencast's "screensaver". File:Paperposter003b.png|Yellow variant, with blue claw Combine logo. File:Paperposter005a.png|Common poster, yellow with an upside down, transparent logo. File:Paperposter005b.png|Dirty version, only featured in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta files. File:Paperposter005a vector.svg|Vector version. File:Food hall breen.jpg|Blue and yellow posters in the City 17 Trainstation food hall. File:Trainstation hall2.jpg|Several versions in the City 17 Trainstation waiting hall. File:Decal posterbreen.png|Variant, featuring Wallace Breen. City 17 logo City 17 has its own logo, a yellow shape based on a layer of the Citadel, but the cut "tiles" version. It can be found on several Combine units and devices such as the Suppression Device, the Thumper, the Floor Turret, the Hunter-Chopper and the APC (in grey). It is probably more the logo of the greater Sector 17 than the city itself, as it can always be found on the same devices located outside of the city. Behind the scenes *Designed by Damarcus Holbrook,Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar the City 17 logo was originally different. Its shape was mostly identical, but it was black, with an additional red line around the middle, and the number 17 in the center, written in the font "DIN", a typeface widely used by Valve. *It can be seen in several pieces of concept art for City 17, such as the Combine SWAT Truck, the Air Exchange tower (without a number) and the stenographer's chasm worker missing model. *It can also be seen on two posters/signs, such as a City 17 welcome poster from Raising the Bar (featured for example in the stenographer's chasm), and another found in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta files, featuring the image of a statue of Vladimir Lenin, used for instance in some WC mappack maps featuring the Manhack Arcade main entrance, as well as in concept art for a Trainstation Plaza shelter, on a Combine structure. The "17" from the "Lenin" poster logo is not written in the font "DIN", while the name "City 17" located under is. *As in the final game, the early City 17 logo is probably more the logo of the greater Sector 17 than the city itself, since it was to be seen on the Air Exchange tower without a number. It is also likely that any Combine-controlled city was to have the same logo, the Citadels being all the same, with only the number changing. It is unknown however how the city logos are differentiated in the retail version, the number having been removed. Although the retail Citadel is completely different than the "tiles" one, the logo shape remained. Gallery Pre-release File:City 17 logo beta poster.svg|City 17 logo featured in the City 17 welcome poster. File:City 17 yellow welcome poster.jpg|City 17 welcome poster from Raising the Bar, featuring the previous City 17 logo. File:Stenographers chasm.jpg|The stenographer's chasm, featuring the previous poster. File:Factory sitting back.png|Stenographer's chasm back texture, featuring the same City 17 logo. File:Combine SWAT Truck.jpg|The same logo on a Combine SWAT Truck. File:City 17 logo beta Lenin.svg|City 17 logo variant featured on a City 17 sign featuring the image of a statue of Lenin. File:Billboard001a.png|City 17 sign featuring the image of a statue of Lenin, from the playable Half-Life 2 Beta files. File:Trainstation shelter.jpg|Concept art for a Trainstation Plaza shelter, featuring the previous sign. File:Airex tower large.jpg|City 17 logo on the Air Exchange tower, without a number. Retail File:City 17 logo retail.svg|The final City 17 logo. File:Apc logo.svg|Grey variant seen on the APC. File:Combine Restrictor.jpg|On a Restrictor. File:HL2Sentryturret.jpg|On the Sentry Turret. File:Hunter-Chopper.jpg|On the Hunter-Chopper. Citadel Core logo The Citadel Core has its own logo, as seen on one of its main access doors. Of note is that it is similar to the original City 17 logo (see above), although the armatures in the core room itself reflect similar shapes when seen from above. Gallery File:Citadel metaldoor core01.png|The Citadel Core logo. Advisor markings Some sort of dark-colored ring encompasses the edge of the Advisor body suit, where the suit meets the "head". That ring bears strange golden markings which could be the evidence of an Advisor alphabet. Of note is that for Episode Two, the markings have changed with the model, and appear slightly less golden. Gallery File:Face5.png|Advisor model front texture, Half-Life 2 version. File:Combine Advisor ep2 ring.png|Advisor model ring texture, Episode Two version, showing different markings. Civil Protection logos, insignias and posters Metrocops have two insignias on their uniform, only consisting of letters and numbers. The red armband they have on the right arm has "c17:i4" written in the Impact font, followed by a small circle emblazoned on it, written in a squeezed Impact font. The first half of "c17:i4" refers to City 17, while ":i4" and the small circle probably refers to a particular sector, the Combine using many code names for many things, as heard in the radio transmissions and the Overwatch Voice messages. However any CP model has the same code, likely due to game limitations. At the back of the collar can be also be read "C17". Behind the scenes Gallery Pre-release File:CP c17i4° Beta.svg|The City 17 Civil Protection armband logo, Beta version. File:CP c17i4° Elite.svg|Ditto, Elite Metro Cop version. File:C17 cop beta.png|Beta Civil Protection collar logo. File:Logoarm.png|Combine Guard sleeve insignia. File:C17 MP.svg|Metropolice station sign. Retail File:CP c17i4°.svg|The City 17 Civil Protection armband logo. File:C17 cop retail.png|Civil Protection collar logo. Overwatch Soldiers insignias Overwatch Soldiers have several insignias. The standard soldier has an orange triangle on the right forearm, with white unknown symbols in it. The left arm features a yellow circle with two black triangles it (it was originally featured on the Combine Super Soldier, with different colors). The Nova Prospekt Prison Guard has on its right arm the same triangle with white symbols in it, only that it is yellow, and that a yellow "Nova Prospekt" is written below in a black rectangle. On its left arm is the claw Combine logo, yellow in a black circle. The same rectangle with "Nova Prospekt" inside it is also on the back, bigger. Finally, the Shotgun Soldier has the same logo as the Overwatch Elite, darker and on a maroon background, and no insignia on the right arm. Behind the scenes Studies for the Overwatch Soldier seen in Raising the Bar feature many different sleeve insignias, one of them featuring an early claw Combine logo. Gallery Pre-release File:Concept overwatch soldier logo early combine.svg|Early Overwatch Soldier sleeve insignia featured in concept art, featuring an early claw Combine logo. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo brown ellipse.svg|Early Overwatch Soldier sleeve insignia featured in concept art. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo arrow.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo red blue ellipse.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 20.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo triangles ellipse green.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 35 green.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo orange ellipse.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 5.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo red circle 17.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo triangles ellipse yellow.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 35 yellow.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 80.svg|Early Overwatch Soldier sleeve insignia from the soldier model seen in the "e3_hydra" sequence. File:314 soldier logo.svg|Claw Combine logo with the number "314" inside, featured on the playable Half-Life 2 Beta Overwatch Soldier model. File:Combine soldier beta back logo.jpg|Beta Overwatch Soldier back logo, reused for the Synth and the Gunship. Retail File:Overwatch Soldier triangle.svg|Overwatch Soldier sleeve insignia (right arm). File:Overwatch soldier triangles.svg|Overwatch Soldier sleeve insignia (left arm). File:NP prison guard triangle.svg|Nova Prospekt Prison Guard sleeve insignia (right arm). File:Prison guard circle.svg|Nova Prospekt Prison Guard sleeve insignia (left arm). File:Prison guard back.svg|Nova Prospekt Prison Guard back insigna. File:Shotgun soldier skull.svg|Shotgun Soldier sleeve insignia (left arm). Synth logos and markings Gunships and Striders bear the same logo on their back and head, respectively. This logo was on the back of the Overwatch Soldier's old skin (in white) and can also be seen on the shoulder of one of the Combine Synth Elite Soldier versions. Its meaning and whether it is a Combine logo or not or if it proves a closer relation between the Gunship and the Strider are unknown. Behind the scenes *Several cut Synths also bear logos. The Wasteland Scanner bears the standard "claw" logo (in dark red), and other unknown markings, notably a "7" like symbol seen again in the triangle insignia featured on the Overwatch Soldier's right arm. The Combine Guard has no logo, while its predecessor, the Combine Synth Elite Soldier, has some informal logos in some of its versions, as well as the same logo seen on the Gunship and the Strider. The Sacktick has two informal logos, one on its back, one on its right front leg, not seen elsewhere. The Combine Super Soldier has the number "314" in its concept art (also featured in the Beta Overwatch Soldier outfit), and two red triangles in a red-rounded circle, reused for the Overwatch Soldier outfit, although with different colors. It also has red strips in several locations. *The mysterious "TBot1" model has a "15" like logo featured on a shoulder. It can also be seen on one of the early Dog texture sheets.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files Gallery Pre-release File:Wasteland Scanner logo.svg|Wasteland Scanner claw Combine logo. File:Ws markings1.png|Markings featured on the Wasteland Scanner's left side. File:Ws markings2.png|Ditto, front. File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier2 logo.jpg|Detail of the logo on the Combine Synth Elite Soldier, used for the late Beta Overwatch Soldier and the retail Strider and Gunship. File:TBot1 Shoulder.png|Logo featured on "TBot1"'s shoulder. File:DogSheet3.png|The same logo seen on one of the early Dog texture sheets. Retail File:Gunship logo.png|Gunship back logo. File:Strider logo.png|Strider head logo. Citizen logos Citizens do not have any Combine logos on their uniforms; only a blank white tag on the chest, and a bigger one on the back, also blank. However almost all five known previous model always bore at least one logo (see below). The most recent of the previous models, with orange logos on the back and the chest, was kept in the retail game for the rotten Citizen model. Behind the scenes All previous Citizen models bore at least one logo: *The first known (and missing) model, "Citizen_17", the gas mask Citizen with the green outfit and apron, wears a red armband with a white "17" on it, with black numbers and letters on both sides.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *The second known Citizen is the first model without gas mask, and is the one seen in the first Half-Life 2 trailer (in the map e3_terminal") and the one featured in the children models. It consists of a dark green coat and light green trousers, but it has no logos.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *The third model, "City", has a green coat and brown trousers; in the back is a distorted red rectangle with a black claw Combine logo on the bottom, and strange black markings above, in a white distorted rectangle.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *The fourth Citizen outfit is the one featured in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta. With a cream-colored coat and green trousers, it also has a logo on the back, a worn-out dark orange rectangle, with a cream-colored claw Combine logo on the bottom, and a cream-colored "C17" above (the same "17" as the one featured on the City 17 welcome poster), as well as a dark orange armband with also a cream-colored "C17". It has also two variants, an "ammo" and a "medic", likely temporary models. The first one has the same logos and armband, but they are green colored, and a blue "AMMO" is added on the back and the chest. The "medic" mostly uses the same logo colors, but with a red cross added to the back and the chest.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *The fifth and last one before the retail version is featured in the E3 2004 Half-Life 2 trailer, and the one kept in the retail game for the rotten Citizen model. It has an orange square on the top of the back with a black "C17" in it, and a bigger orange rectangle on the chest, although it cannot be made out because of the rot and the blood. *The cut Citizen variants, the Borealis worker, the factory worker and the (missing) stenographer's chasm worker also have logo, consisting of a black claw Combine logo in an orange circle, the old City 17 logo, and a green claw Combine logo in an orange circle, respectively. The Borealis and factory workers also have the same white square on the collar, filled with abstract blueish markings.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files Gallery Pre-release File:Citizen 17 armband.png|"Citizen 17" armband logo. File:Steno worker back logo.png|Stenographer's chasm worker back logo, also seen on the City 17 welcome poster. File:City worker back logo.png|Factory worker back logo. File:Borealis worker back.png|''Borealis'' worker back logo. File:City citizen back.png|"City" Citizen back logo. File:Playable beta citizen back.png|Playable Beta Citizen back logo. File:Citizen playable armband.png|Playable Beta Citizen armband logo (standard and medic). File:Citizen playable medic chest.png|Playable Beta medic Citizen chest cross. File:Citizen playable medic back.png|Playable Beta medic Citizen back logo and cross. File:Citizen playable ammo chest.png|Playable Beta ammo Citizen chest "Ammo" word. File:Citizen playable ammo back.png|Playable Beta ammo Citizen back logo and "Ammo" word. File:Citizen playable armband ammo.png|Playable Beta ammo Citizen armband logo. Retail File:C17 corpse.png|Corpse Citizen back logo. Dr>Breens Private Reserve logos The Combine drink, "Dr>Breens Private Reserve", or ">B", uses a simple logo only made of letters written in the Impact font, the same font used for the Metrocop armband. The complete version is on soda machines, while the simple ">B" is found on cans. Gallery File:Soda machine artwork.png|"Dr>Breens Private Reserve" vending machine face artwork. File:Dr Breens Private Reserve logo.svg|"Dr>Breens Private Reserve" logo. File:B logo blue.svg|Blue can ">B" logo. File:B logo red.svg|Red can ">B" logo. File:B logo yellow.svg|Yellow can ">B" logo. Notes and references See also *Resistance imagery Category:Imagery Category:Combine